This contract provides comprehensive clinical site monitoring services for clinical research studies and clinical trials conducted by the Immune Tolerance Network (ITN) by ensuring compliance with federal regulations and the International Conference on Harmonization. In addition, the contract will provide services for other DAIT-supported, investigator-initiated clinical research studies and clinical trials.